The Lion Dyed In Black
by Dkthespaniard
Summary: Hey, I'm Marcus Blake (well, not exactly Blake) and this is my story. At the beginning I didn't understand the situation I was in but having a witch as a childhood friend in my previous life made me more prone to enjoy all the weirdness that life threw at me. The phrase "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure" had never sounded so true. Reincarnation-OC!
1. ARC 0:Mess Up Endings-Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm a huge newbie in this writting thing but this idea has been plaguing me for so long that I coud not wait any longer for someone else to come up with it, so here we are. There are many stories about people of our world getting reincarnated in to Harry Potter but this one that I've come up with It's very different, at least I hope so. I warn you that English isn't my first language so if you see any serious gramatical mistakes please warn me and I'll do my best to improve upon it. Without further ado here is the first chapter ;D.**

"This"- **talking**

" _This"_ – **thinking**

This\- **flashback**

1-st Arc: "Prologue: Messed up endings"

Chapter I

 _July 13th, 1976._

 _London Luton airport, United Kingdom._

 _7:00 a.m._

I had gotten into the first plane from Ireland to London right after hanging up.

RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!

"Yes?"

"Hello, this is William Baley from Royal London Hospital, am I talking to Mr. Blake?"

"Yes, that's me. How did you contact me? I don't give my home number to anyone"

"Well, yours was the only number that Ms. Moody had wrotten down in case of an emergency happe…"

"What?! Did something happen to her?!"

"…"

"Hello?"

"She is dead."

"… dead?"

"I'm afraid so. I know this is very sudden Mr Blake but it has been more than 24 hours since her death and no one has claim her body yet…"

Arriving at the airport I coudn´t help but laugh hollowly at how grim the weather looked, the clouds hiding the sun, casting an erie light all over the place, while small water drops kept falling from the sky…

" _The heavens must be grieving with me. What a shitty day"_

This actually was my first visit to the country, and would be the last at the rate things were going.

Lightning myselve a cigarrette, I started to think about my litle sister and how we´d never have a chance to meet face to face ever again.

Cassidy Arabella Moody, my childhood friend, the most caring and loving person that Salem´s orphanage ever had, and the only one I ever considered family, had died. I was her big brother and she was my lil sis. I´d taken care of her for years, protecting her from bullies, passing her portions of my food (the orphanage wasn´t rich); while she instead would heal my wounds, cover for me when I went into town to picpocket some money for us, you know, what a normal orphan would do (not really). For some reason, the other orphans always looked at us as if we were some kind of freaks and tried to find trouble with us everyday. They´d refer to us as the witch and her minion because of the weird things that had been happening around Cassidy. Things like turning people´s hair pink when angry, making books fly through windows; they even said that she had been flying above the orphanage at night! I couldn´t have cared less about that, she still was my sister (and those tricks were pretty amusing anyway).

On the morning of March 16th 1968, we were celebrating her eleventh birthday in the attic of the orphanage. I, being 15 already, had gotten a job at an Italian restaurant in which I would work after school was over. I,with the money that I'd been saving for the last 3 months, had prepared her an incredible birthday party, with cake, candles and all that jazz. I even had a present for her! A beautiful silver pendant with a picture of both of us making funny faces at the camera. We were having the time of our lives but as everything that is good in life, it had to come to an end.

"Cassidy Arabella Moody! Come down this instant!" The old voice of the matron interrupted.

"Uoh! What did you do this time Cass? Did you turn Jimmy Douglas into a toad or something?"

"No! I haven´t done any wierd stuff today, I swear! And I´m tired of telling you that I dont turn people into toads Mars, I´m no witch!" She told me while kicking my leg.

"Alright, alright! No need to get so riled up about it geez! Though it would be kind of cool, you know, being a witch"

"Just don´t say it with people around, who knows what they´d do if they thought I was one"

"CASSIDY!" Interrupted, again, the voice of the matron.

"Geez! I´m coming!"

"I wonder what that old cow would want from you…" I murmured to myself in a small voice.

When we went down the stairs, we found the matron at the entrance hall of the orphanage, but she wasn't the only one there that night. A very peculiar man was with her. Although the guy seemed to have a lot of vigor, the lines of stress on his face were easily seen. He couldn´t be older than 40, with a dirty mane of auburn hair that arrived till his shoulders and as many scars on his face as I have teeeth. Though his countenance made him look very stern, a small smile had appeared on him when his eye landed on Cassidy. Yes eye! The guy had freaking pirate patch on his left eye!

"Mars, you are the best! You even brought a real life pirate to my birthday!"The litle girl said, with stars in her eyes.

I didn´t manage to stop the light blush that appeared on my face."Erm…"

"You litle fools! Who do you think this person is, ah?! He is a war veteran, a hero! Behave yourselves!" the old she-witch screeched like a vanshee.

""Yes!"" Our two scared voices said at the same time.

"Forgive them Mister Moody, this two troublemakers do not know any better."

We could not help but flinch at the loud laught that came from the stern man.

"HAHAHAHA! It's no trouble, though I mus say this is the first time someone has called me that! Usually they dont have the courage to say that to my face. You sure got some guts missy!" The war veteran said, while a huge grin broke on his face.

I had started to get worried about Cassidy, everyone knew how free her mouth could run and the trouble that it always brought. I let a sigh of relief escape my mouth when he finished and a smile appeared on my face too.

Blushing very deeply the idiot said "A pirate would have been cooler…"

Smacking my face, I groaned deeeply, while the veteran chuckles loudly once again.

"Wait…" I thought aloud "Did you say Moody?"

"That's right lad! Alastor Madeye Moody, at your service" he said loudly.

" _For not being a pirate you sure talk like one. And what´s that weird accent of his? He obviously isn´t from around here,English most likely."_

At this Cassidy´s eyes widened like dinner plates"What?! Moody? I'm a Moody too! Are you my dad? My cousin? Although you look more like a grandfather to me…"

With every word Marcus´s face got more and more red, " _Idiot! Stop and think what you say before opening your mouth!_ "

At her words, a sad smile appeared at Moody´s face"No litle lady, your father, rest in peace, was my brother. He and your mother left you here because at the time England was not very safe for our family, even less for an infant. I´d love to tell you more but we should first go somewhrere where we could have some privacy, if you do not mind miss Crawford…"

"Of course! Marcus, go clean your room! I bet it is an incredible mess up there."

"No!" Cassidy screamed firmly "Marcus is family! He stays here!"

At this, Alastor raised an eyebrow "Really now?"

"Yes! He´s always been there for me, you know? Protecting me from the mean guys and covering for me when the weird stuff happens! He even bought me a present! See?" She said proudly, showing her pendant to Alastor.

"I see… Do you trust him?" Moody said with a serious face.

"With my life!" Cassidy said firmly.

"GOOD!" Moody said, a huge grin breaking his face "Come along then lad! If my niece puts so much trust in you I will as well. Let´s get some lunch somewhere."

"Sure…" I murmured a bit awkwardly but glad that Cassidy thought that of me.

As we kept walking across the streets of salem a comfortable silence fell on us, that was soon broken by Moody.

"So, I´ve heard from the matron that some strange things have been happening around you theese last years, girlie, things that you coudn't explain."

"Yes… you don´t think I'm a freak too, right?" Cassidy said with a mellow voice.

"Of course not! I'd been worried if nothing had been happening around you!"

"What do you mean sir?" I asked.

"What I mean is that normally the young ones of our kind will have various attacks of accidental magic when they turn seven, and stop having them when their magic core stabilizes at the age of 11…"

"Our kind?" The litle girl wondered.

"That´s right, us wizards and witches."

"Ha! See? I knew you were a witch! How awesome is that?" I said smugly to Cass with a roguish smirk.

"Whatever, as if a normal person would think that."

"Who wants normal? If evreyone was like that, We´d be bored to death!"

"Well said lad! It´s very hard to see mugles like you theese days." Moody comented.

"Mugles?" " _Is he calling me names now? What a weird guy."_ The boy thought.

"That´s what us, wizarding folk, call people with no magic cores."

Soon we arrived at our destination an incredibly poor looking pub with a floating board with the name _The Tipsy Cow,_ written in gold, though it seemed as if the owner of the bar had been drinking while making the sign, even a 3 year old could do better! I had to admit that the statue of a cow flying around the bar with a mug of beer and a drunken happy face was pretty cool What I couldn´t put heads or tails about was how could they get away with all the magic they were showing in the midle of Salem, with so many crowds passing by.

"Marcus, even if you are seing an Antique Shop, this is actually the restaurant I was telling you about, damn strong anti-mugle wards they have, theese americans…"

"What are you talking about? I can see the restaurant" I said to him with a confused look.

At this remark Madeye frowned at me, when suddenly he raised his patch!

I didnt understand at the time why he would want me to see his hollow eye, but instead of that…

"Excuse me mate, need to go through"

"Oh, sorry man, go ahead!" Aaah… I needed to stop spacing out and get this business over with. Throwing the cancer stick away, I went to the sidewalk and called a car.

"Taxi!" As the scream left my mouth, a black old looking Austin FX3 screeched it´s tires while stopping in front of me.

Looking at the driver´s window weirdly, I got on the passenger´s seat and told the cabby the directions to the hospital.

"Hey, good morning, look, I need you to take me to Whitechapel street as quick as you can"

"Oh! A yankee! Don't see much of your folk around here mate."

"Whatever, just take me there please."

"Yes, yes, on it. So, you visiting some old friend?"

"Something like that..."

 **So what do you guys think? Originally I had more written down but I ended up shortening since for the first chapter It was a bit too long. Please keep in mind that this is a reincarnation fic, and this is the Prologue arc. so there will be a few chapters before we arrive at the main plotline (2 or 3 more, depends in how long they are and how satisfied I am with the backround of my main character). The OCs that have appeared so far are Marcus Blake(MC) and Cassidy Calleum Moody. Anyways, please leave some reviews if you enjoyed it (or not) and let me know where you are dissastified. Thank you! ;D.**


	2. ARC 0-Chapter 2

**Author´s note: Here is another chapter, enjoy!(By the way, I just found out how to make the lines XD).**

"This"- **talking**

" _This"_ – **thinking**

This\- **flashback**

* * *

1-st Arc: "Prologue: Messed up endings"

Chaper II

 _July 13th 1976._

 _Royal London Hospital_

 _9:10 a.m._

After explaning the driver where I wanted to go, I kept ignoring his questions, hoping that he would get the meaning and leave me to my thoughts.

Paying him, I got out of the cab and went on my way to the hospital. How morbid, we had not seen each other for a decade, and finally when the day that I traveled to England came, instead to meet you I come to see your corpse. Just great...

Getting close to the hospital, I started to marvel how clean and prestine the building look. I´d even say that it was giving me a homey feeling if I didn't have a dead friend waiting for me inside.

Going to the information post I tried to call the attention of the young nurse, which was harder than I thought, what with all the bitching she was doing with her coworker about how Doctor Hills loves to spend more time with the death than with her. I could live without knowing that.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" I called to her while tapping her shoulder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir, what can I do for you?" She blushed a little, while sending a stiff simile in my direction. Must be having a bad day too.

" Thanks, my name is Marcus Blake and I was called about claiming..., claiming the body of Cassidy Calleum Moody, I believe I have an appointment with the person in charge of my case soon?" I told her wearily, not really wanting to face my friend´s corpse but keeping my self traight, knowing that it must be done.

"Mmmmh" She started checking a very huge notebook on the reception desk "Oh! Yes, It is here but apparently Ms Moody's body has been claimed already."

"Excuse me?" I asked perplexed.

"It's been claimed "already"." She said to me in a condescending way.

I narrowed my eyes at her and told her that I understood her but that it didn't make sense, that I was told that no family had reclaimed her for a time already.

"Well, apparently her uncle and an old schoolfriend of hers came a few hours ago and took her body away. Between you and me, we didn´t really want to accept their demands in the begenning, they looked like lunatics, those two! With their weird capes and the scary guy with a bloody cristal eye! I swear it even moved! Anyway, in the end they brought out their credentials and proved us their relation with the victim, so we couldn't refuse." She told me with a conpirational look on her face.

"Ok..., but I can't just accept this and leave. Do you know the forensic that was in charge of her?"I asked her while sighting in exasperation.

"But of course, that would be Doctor Hills!" Ther nurse said with a dreamy voice "But I cannot call on him just to talk to a civilian, you know? The good doctor is a very busy person." She kept talking pompously with her shin raised, as if I was some dirt on the street compared to the doctor.

Losing my patience, I slamed my badge against her desk, startling her in the process .

"What if I was an INTERPOL Investigator at the end of his patience?" I smirked at her.

"I, I... O-one moment ple-please, I´ll informed the doctor shortly..." With a paling face she started using the phone desk to inform the doctor.

"He is waiting for you at his office. I will take you there."

"Thank you"

After passing through many corredors and goin up a couple of floors, we arrived at a expensive looking mahogany wood door.

"I'll take my leave here!"And she neearly sprinted away. Looks like I scared her more than I wanted to...

After Knocking a couple of times, the doctor's tired voice came from the other side telling me to enter.

"Good morning Inspector Blake, well as good as it can be with the current circunstances"

"Thank you doctor. I know that you cannot waste too much of your time with me, but I can't just forget about my friend's death and be done with it."

"Of course, I understand your potition. It is never easy to loose a loved one, even less when you can't find some kind of closure. Miss Moody's case is a peculiar one, but at the same time not, as we've been receiving this kind of victims for the las few years..."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, your friend, theoritically, died of a heart attack, if we only mentioned this then we'd see it as a very normal way to die. The thing is that after studying her body, we'd came to the conclution that it was not that her heart stoped working, but that her whole body turned off in an instant! I mean what kind of thing can make someone to stop functioning just like that! There weren't any kind of concussions on her body,neither knive cuts or bulet holes."

"So that's been happening here too..."

 _Boston, M_ _assachusetts, U.S.A._

 _January 5th 1975_

 _3:50 a.m._

I had been lying down on my appartment's bed in Boston when the phone rang loudly. Groaning to myself, I picked up my phone and asked annoyedly what business did they have at this time of the night, only slap the groggines out of myself after hearing the worried voice of my boss.

"Sir what's wrong?"

"We cannot ignore this anymore Marcus. These last few years many strange deaths have been happening all over the united kingdom. But North Ireland has just suffered the worst of all. The higherups are presurring me to send the best that I can, and that's you son."

"But sir, does not U.K. have their own branch? Why send me to do their job?"

"Do you think we'd be having this conversation if that was possible? The whole U.K. branch has gone A.K.A. and no one can explain it. They'd manage to cover it until now, but after what happened in Ireland they've been forced to ask for the help of other brunches. That's were you come in."

"I understand. What has exactly happened over there sir?"

"Have you heard about the strange deaths that have been ocurring all around Britain?"

"Yes, apparently is driving the police force over there crazy. The victim's body just ceased functioning suddenly, without any kind of cause. Although I thought that this was only happening to random individuals, sometimes families"

"... they found a whole village dead Marcus. Little Wales, 70 miles away from Belfast. In one night 75 people were found dead the same way, with no external or internal causes. Just like that."

"This..., so we are talking about terrorists? Have any group made a move to claim themselves as the people responsible for this?"

"No, and we are keeeping it undercover, can you imagine the panic if people started to think that out there exist people capable of such things?"

"It wouldn't be pretty. Has the forensics divition found any kind of sustance on the bodies? A new kind of drug maybe?"

"I am afraid not. The only clues we have coming are testimonies of people seing strange groups dressed as pagans in black, with some kind of wood masks. Though most of them sounded pretty abnormal to us we still wrote it down."

"...abnormal?"

"Well, yes... I mean, what dou call it if someone tells you that he´s seen some lunatics appearing and dissapearing out of thin air and that they shot out laser from their hands?"

"Of course..." " _This sounds too much like magic than I like. Hope you don't have anything to do with this Cass..._ "

"...Mr. Blake? Are you alright?" The doctor looked at me with a bit of concern.

"Oh, yeah I'm allright. It's just been too long since I slept well"

"I can see that, your face does not look very good"

"Don't worry about me doctor. Anyways, do you know about the circunstances around the death of Cassidy? Was there any kind of suspicious person around there at the time?"

"Well, you would find better information at the police office but I still know most of the circunstances around her death. Aparently, Cassidy was shopping with one of the people that came this mornig to claim her body. Her school friend from old days. They were preparing to visit the Big Ben when most strange scene happened. Some kind of Ilusionist appeared close by and started throwing sentences out that appeared to be taken out of a fantasy book, talking about muggles this and that. That person mut have very little imagination, I mean, "muggle"?, it must be the silliest thing I have ever heard!"

"Wait, Did you say muggle?!" " _Dont tell me..._ "

""Yes, yes, mugle. Very silly I know. Anyhow, the man suddenly got a stick out of his tunic said more silly words and suddenly there were lot of lightshows that had the people distracted. Then the guy dissapeared and Miss Moody appeared lying on the street, dead."

"This..."

 _March 16th 1968_

 _Salem,_ _M_ _assachusetts, U.S.A._

 _Noon_

A freakng cristal eye! And the thing had beeen moving for a second, when suddenly it stopped to look at me right in the eyes:

"Mmmmh. How curiuos lad. Have you ever known your parents Marcus?"

"I'm afraid not sir. They died in a trainwreck* when I was just 3 years old..." I told him whilr scratching my head. It had been long ago so it didn't really bother me talking about it.

"Well, I don't know if your parents were magical or not but apparently you have some magic in you boy. Who would have known you were a squib"

"A squib sir?"

"A squib is a muggle born to at least one magical, parent. Thought they cannot use magic, it's been proven that squibs, compared to mugles , possess much better reflexes and have, in very few cases, an incredible 6th sense that helps them to avoid danger."

"Wow! No wonder you are so good at fighting!" Cass said happily with stars in her eyes.

"I don't only fight you know..." I sighted while massaging my nose.

"But you are the best at it!" She told me knowingly.

"Well, there is some truth in that." I admited smugly while raising an eyebrow.

After our little bout, we spend from noon till afternoon eating all kind of foods that I´d never get to eat in the muggle world, from sweet singing corn (they literally sang and screamed a litle when you bit them, it was kind of eerie.) to onion rings on fire, pretty crazy. During lunch, Madeye explain everything he could think of to Cass about the wizarding world, including Hogwarts. I admit that I felt a pang of jelaousy towards her when I heard all of that, but I inmediatly berated my self for that and relaxed when I though of my own dream. And actually what I was more upset about was her leaving to England but I couldn't really fault her for that. She had found her own family and was going to discover a whole new world! Who wouldn't go. And she`d even had a little cousin Anna Isabella Moody, Madeye's daughter, who was 3 years younger than her. She'd been insisting me to come with her, that I'd love it there, but I had my own dream here and it was not realistic to go with her.

"Dont't worry Cass, I'll write you every month as long as you do the same. And in ten years I'll go to England having fulfilled my own dream, becoming and INTERPOL Agent!" I grinned at her showing my white teeth.

"Then, then I'll become an auror like uncle, and become even cooler!" She screamed with determination while she let lots of tears and mucus fall to the ground.

Giving each other a fierce hug we said our last gooodbyes. While the ship left the station I started screaming to Moody.

"HEY MADEYE! YOU BETTER PROTECT HER OR I'LL GO ALL THE WAY TO ENGLAND AND KICK YOUR FAT ASS!"

"HAHAHAHA! SAME TO YOU LAD, TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! AND REMEMBER, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

And like that they left and I began the hardest ten years of my life...

I must had been out of it for a long time because the doctor was just quietly watching as I recovered my bearings and placed my attention on him once again.

"Anyways, do you know of anyone tha was with the victim at the time of her death?"

"Oh, yes of course, Lily Evans, great girl. I'm actually friends with her father, he works as an officer in a police office close by. If you wish I'll give you their home adress and you can go there yourselve."

"That'd be much apreciated." " _I hope this girl can cast some light in the identity of Cassidy's murder. I don't care if the bastard is a wizard, a well aimed bullet to the head will take care off anyone..._ "

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys just finished this chapter here. In the end I decided to leave a bit of the conversation with Moody out of the story since most of us know most of the things (at least the most common ones) about Harry Potter so I thought it would be kind of boring and repetitive to just explain all about hogwarts and the rules in the wizarding world, etc... so I decided to just put it all there so that we can move already to the next step. So It may seem a bit dark for my OC to want to avenge his childhood friend, but is it really? I mean didn't Sirius Black left Harry to Hagrid and left to kill Pettigrew for killing his bestfriend? And he is supossed to be one of the light ones, so I believe that Marcus wanting to take care of the murderer of Cassidy is pretty reasonable, even if suicidal. Also about the squib part, I dont't know if J.K. Rowling mentions that about squibs but I though that it would be reasonable that squibs are a bit different to muggles. Let me know your thoughts about this. Anyway, in the next chapter, Marcus we'll be meeting new characters of the HP world. See you and leave a review!.**

 ***(** **news/local_news/swampscott-train-wreck-recalled-years-later/article_** **) True story;D.**


End file.
